villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivy Mayfair-Richards
Ivy Mayfair-Richards is the secondary antagonist in American Horror Story: Cult. She is a lesbian woman living in Michigan, endorsing Hilary Colinton during the 2016 Election of the President of United States, struggling to keep the serenity of her family. Ivy is married to Ally Mayfair-Richards, and the two women have a son named Oz. Ivy has been involved in the cult of Kai Anderson all along and is well aware that her own neurotic and anxious wife is being gaslighted and is telling the truth, but she not only feigns innocence and treats Ally like she's crazy she also reveals to Winter that she hates Ally and could care less about her well-being. She is portrayed by Alison Pill. Biography Little is known about Ivy's past, other than she met Ally after 9/11 and helped her overcome the resulting depression and triggered phobias. The opened a restaurant where Ivy would be the chef, and Ally the smiling face welcoming the customers. At some point, they married and had a child, Oz. However, Ally gave birth to the child due to Ivy was suffering from endometriosis. Ally took care of Oz more and made Ivy felt being treated like a stranger, and that made her enraged and jealous. During one of the protests against Donald Trump's supporters, Ivy had a violent clash with a Trump supporter named Gary Longstreet. Meanwhile, Ivy befriended another Hilary Clinton supporter, Winter Anderson, who is the younger sister of Kai Anderson. Ivy and Winter shares with similar ideas on feminism and politics, and the two decided to enact their revenge on Gary who harassed them. Followed him at the supermarket where he worked, the two knocked Gary out and tied him with duct tape in the basement. However, Kai discovered this and rescued Gary by letting him saw off his hand, making him capable to walk. With a broken arm, Gary arrived to vote for Trump with the help from Kai, much to Ivy's shock. After voting for the election, Ivy started to hate Ally even more after knowing she voted for Jill Stein instead of Hilary Clinton since Ally had problems trusting Hilary. She was also confused that Gary escaped and saw off his hand. Just then, Kai appeared in front of Ivy and made her into the secret chamber of his. He asked Ivy about her greatest fear, and Ivy revealed that she hated and feared for Ally because she could not give birth or love towards her son. Kai then persuaded Ivy to join his cult. Election Night ??? Befriending Winter ??? Joining the Cult ??? Personality At first, being a young wife and mother struggling to make ends meet, Ivy was a woman who tried to be strong for those she loves, facing several difficulties when Ally's phobias begin to fracture their family's stability. After starting to hate Ally for taking care of Oz alone, however, Ivy becomes more and more nasty. She even slaps Ally after witnessing the video of Ally and Winter in the bathtub. It was potentially justifiable at first given that Ally did cheat (though, admittedly, it was a pretty severe slap), until it was revealed Winter land Ivy orchestrated the scene, thus giving Ivy a very convenient window to take out her rage on Ally. Aside from that, Ivy is also extremely emotionally abusive to her wife on a regular basis. Early on, it's only a couple very small moments (for example, she's extremely nasty and aggressive towards Ally because she voted for Jill Stein instead of Hillary Clinton), but she's showing more and more unlikeable traits as the season goes on, such as being completely dismissive and unsupportive of Ally during her breakdown or actually hitting her. It gets worse in "Holes", when it is revealed that Ivy has been involved in the cult all along and is well aware that her own neurotic and anxious wife is being gaslighted and is telling the truth, but she not only feigns innocence and treats Ally like she's crazy she also reveals to Winter that she hates Ally and could care less about her well-being. Ivy is also shown to be a hypocrite. When she, Beverly, Winter and Bebe Babbitt team up to kill Harrison she has the nerve to chastise him for letting his wife (whom he started resenting in a way similar to how Ivy had begun to resent Ally) Meadow, die for the sake of furthering Kai's progress, despite the fact that she has been gaslighting her own wife from the start, and when Harrison calls him out on it she tries to take the moral high ground by saying she only drove her crazy and didn't kill her. Almost every other cult member has sympathetic qualities of some kind (like Beverly and Harrison), is far too hilarious to actually hate (like Meadow), or is simply too awesome at being evil to dislike (like Kai). Ivy, on the other hand, is none of these things. She has no sympathetic qualities whatsoever, with even her "sympathetic" moments very intentionally portraying her as a pompous, loathsome, and narcissistic hypocrite, and her villainy comes off as far more spiteful, mean-spirited, and inconsiderate. Particularly given her immense hypocrisy and domestic abuse. Trivia *It was revealed in Mid-Western Assassin that Ivy has endometriosis, a condition in which tissues that normally grow inside the uterus grow outside. Her condition is the reason why she hates her wife due to Ally being able to do what Ivy always wanted: carry and give birth to their son. *Although not a Pure Evil villain, Ivy is currently one of the most hated characters in the entire American Horror Story series, even more so than Kai. The hate she received is largely because of her hypocrisy on cheating Ally, her petty motivation to justify her crime and her remorseless actions in driving Ally into insanity. Navigation de:Ivy Mayfair-Richards Category:Right-Hand Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Female Category:Misandrists Category:Envious Category:Contradictory Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Love Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators